villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Brainz
Super Brainz is one of the secondary antagonists from Plants vs. Zombies franchise. He is a zombie superhero who was created by Dr. Zomboss to defeat the plants. History Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 He made his appearance as one of the playable characters on the Zombie side. A top Zombie variant of him is Super Duper Brainz. When the Players entered a portal to his room, he introduced himself and gave them the first mission, Sidekick Tryouts, which the Players had to defend the tombstone on Boney Island. After completed the first quest, he tasked the Players to find his friends. When his friends were united with him, the Players had to help his team defeat his rival, Super Bean. Finally, after defeated Super Bean, he congratulated the Players and let them open another portal, or meet Dr. Fizzician at his lab. In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, he is a playable character of Attack class. Plants vs. Zombies Heroes In this game, he is one of the playable characters on the Zombies' side and he leads Brainy and Sneaky Classes. Background It was revealed in the introduction comic strip, Dr. Zomboss successfully transformed a Basic Zombie into Super Brainz with his Hero-Tron 5000. After the malfunction of the robot, he had to battle the Players and Green Shadow. Plant Missions In Zombopolis Apocalypse, Super Brainz tried to bring fame for himself by giving out newspapers of how brains are good and how plants are bad. He also replaces the mayor's statue with a statue of himself, infuriating Green Shadow, Solar Flare, Spudow, and Grass Knuckles. He managed to defeat the Plants Heroes easily, but when he got distracted by the mirror, the plants managed to defeat him. While the plants putting the mayor's statue back up, he disguised himself as a reporter. In (Mission) RED Alert, Super Brainz appeared as the main facing opponent. As seen in the comics, he helped Dr. Zomboss to capture Rose, who managed to send the message to Crazy Dave. He came up with a plan to rescue her by using Pepper M.D., Red Stinger, and Briar Rose. After seeing them, Zomboss ordered Super Brainz and the zombies to attack them, but easily got defeated by her team. Zombie Missions After the Players unlocked Zombie Missions, Dr. Zomboss disappointed at him while being distracted by a mirror. In Battle at the BBQ, when Zomboss told him to turn on the lights, he turned on the Plant signal instead, which causes her to attack unknowingly. Super Brainz, The Smash and Impfinity tried to fight her back, until she got tossed into Brain Freeze's jello, managed to defeat her. In The Great Cave Raid, he, alongside Rustbolt and Electric Boogaloo have found a hidden cave under Suburbia. Zomboss planned to make it into a new secret hideout, until Spudow came out of the ground nearby and attacked by lobbing his head at them multiple times. However, Super Brainz came up with an idea by tightening his head to prevent his attack. In It Came From the Green House, Super Brainz, Impfinity and Brain Freeze came to the greenhouse when the zombies woke Chompzilla up. Impfinity forced her mouth to open, and allowed Brain Freeze blasted her mouth full of snow and prevented her from continuously attacking them. In KO at the OK Arcade, Super Brainz and Impfinity infiltrated the arcade and challenged Solar Flare on an arcade game, which the zombies won three out of four matches. In Everything's Coming Up Goats before Rose could goatify a Super Brainz being distracted by the mirror, he used it to reflect the beam and she got transformed into a goat instead. In Menace on the Molten Mountain, the charged Peashooters attacked Super Brainz, Immorticia, Impfinity, and Neptuna on the mountain. The Zombie Heroes fought with Captain Combustible until he used Neptuna's tank to extinguish his fire. In When Fungi Attack, Super Brainz, Electric Boogaloo, and Professor Brainstorm invaded Nightcap's dojo. The Zombie Heroes fought with him until Professor Brainstorm used the invention to zap him and his mushroom team. Variants *Cozmic Brainz *Electro Brainz *Toxic Brainz *Party Brainz *Breakfast Brainz Powers and Abilities *'Super Ultra Ball': Super Brainz can throw an explosive target that can deal 120 damages to plants. **'Super Multi Ball': He can fire three more of the balls to deal splash damages to the plants. **'Super Guided Ultra Ball': He also can fire a homing ball that travels slower than the Super Ultra Ball but deals more damage than it. *'Turbo Twister': Super Brainz can spin around and deal damages to plants close to him. *'Heroic Kick': He can leap forward and deal with damages to all plants in front of him with his foot. **'Hyper Jump Thump': Super Brainz jumps up into the air and charges down into the ground. *'Superhuman Strength': Due to his appearance, he can deal high damages when punching plants. *'Heroic Beam': Super Brainz can also fire a beam from his left hand. *'Flight': As seen in the Plants vs. Zombies Heroes trailer, he can be seen flying. **'Carried Away': He can move a zombie and make it does a bonus attack when the Players play this card. *'Telepathy': When the Players play this card, he can draw two extra. *'Cut down to size': When this card is played, he destroys a plant with five or more strength. *'Super Stench': After this card is played, he makes all zombies gain Deadly trait. *'Superhuman Durability': In the comics, it is almost impossible for plants to damage him. *'Goatify Invulnerability': Only can be seen in the comics, he can't be transformed due to the fact he is too strong for a goat. *'Alpha Better Shield': He can create a shield that can protect him from incoming attacks. Weaknesses Super Brainz appeared to be powerful, however, he lacks intelligence. As seen in the comic, he can be easily be hypnotized by a mirror, due to the attraction of his appearance. Even if not being attracted by it anymore, a dandruff repeller damaged his hair can make him leave the battlefield to clean it off. Gallery Energyball.gif|Super Ultra Ball Kick.gif|Heroic Kick Tornado.gif|Turbo Tornado HD Super Brainz PvZ Heroes.png|Another render of Super Brainz. Carried AwayH.png|Carried Away Super Brainz comics.jpg|Super Brainz in the comics. BfN Background Super Brainz.jpg|Background for mobile. Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-10.png Super Brainz Vinyl.jpg|Super Brainz's Funko Pop! Trivia *He is based on Superman from DC Comics and Ryu from Street Fighter franchise: **His overall design is based on Superman. **Super Duper Brainz's lair is the reference to the Fortress of Solitude. **In Zombopolis Apocalypse, the way he disguised himself as a reporter is the reference how Superman keeps his secret identity. **One of his attack moves is familiar to Ryu's Shoryuken, and his Heroic Beam is a reference to another of his attack move, Hadouken. Navigation Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Supervillains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Dark Horse Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Vandals Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Forgers Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Immortals Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Plants vs. Zombies Villains